1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a radiography apparatus, a radiography method, and a radiography program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique has been known which changes the time when an electric signal obtained by performing photoelectric conversion for an optical image of an object is sampled and held in an imaging apparatus using a charge coupled device (CCD) sensor (see JP2005-026796A).